Today, mobile phones and other portable electronic devices offer users a wide range of applications relating to imaging. Mobile devices with camera are used for different types of imaging, for example, for regular imaging with different resolution, different field imaging, video imaging etc. Imaging type may depend on the use of images, the object of images and the used application, camera or device. Increased data transmission and a need of easy use of devices sets their own demands for devices and applications used for imaging.